Secretive Angel Business
by Eirys
Summary: Once again Castiel appears out of nowhere. He has a request for Dean, for him alone.


_Secretive angel business_

The sound of fluttering wings filled the room. Sam looked up from the book he was reading. – Hi, Cas.

- Sam. Where is your brother?

Sam tried to ignore the hint of jealousy he was feeling and answered: –He's in the shower. Can I help?

- I'll wait for Dean.

- Okay.

Minutes went by.

- You know, Cas, you could try knocking on the door, Sam suggested.

- I'll wait, said the angel. Sam gave him a look and noticed that the angel was staring into nothing.

Sam sighed and got up from the bed. He took a couple of strides and knocked on the door.

Cast twitched and frowned a little bit.

- Hey, Dean? Sam yelled through the door. - What are you doing in there?

- What is it? Dean shouted back.

- Cas is here.

The door opened after half a minute or so and Dean appeared to the room dressed in jeans and he was pulling his black T-shirt on. – What is so important?

- I could have waited… Cas said somewhat embarrassed. He avoided Dean's eyes.

- Okay, whatever, I'm here now, just spit it out! Dean snapped.

Castiel cast a look on Sam. Dean followed Cas' gaze with his eyes.

- Um, Sam, Dean started. – Could you –?

- Yeah, I'll go to get something to eat from the store. Give me the keys.

Dean sighed and tossed them to his brother. He watched Sam leave. – So, what is it, Cas? What is so important and secretive that we had to banish Sam?

- Dean, I think I have… sprained my wing.

Dean frowned. – Say what? Sprained your… wing?

- Yes, and it hurts, Castiel said. He looked at Dean with his bright, blue eyes. The gaze was pleading.

- And you're telling me this because you want me to do something about it…?

- Yes, I do. I have seen you taking care of your brother when he has been wounded.

- Cas, why didn't you ask Sam to do this?

Cas's face was both embarrassed and hurt. – Well, the wings of angel are very private. I wouldn't like Sam to touch my wings.

Dean felt his cheeks flush. – What do I have to do? I mean, we have some gauze, but will that do the trick?

Castiel nodded. – Are you ready?

Dean sighed. – I guess.

Castiel's wings materialized. He didn't look Dean into his eyes, he stared at his own feet. – It's the left wing.

Dean was standing in front of Castiel, facing him. Dean grabbed the wing on_ his_ left.

- _My_ left, Castiel sighed. – And be more careful. They are very sensitive.

- Sorry, Dean said. He reached the edge of the wing and searched for the spot the wing was sprained. The sensation of Dean caressing Castiel's wing was so strange to Castiel. Castiel watched Dean's facial expressions with care while Dean was having problems in letting go of the wing.

- Dean?

- Yeah?

- The gauze you mentioned…

- Oh, yeah, it's in my bag, Dean said and went for his things.

Dean found the roll of gauze and approached the angel. – Are you ready?

Castiel nodded. He winced every time Dean rolled the gauze on the sorest spot. After Dean was done, he didn't let go of angel's wing. When he ran his hand through the wing, Castiel actually purred.

- Um, hey, Cas? Dean said with hesitation. – You are not turning into a cat, are you?

- Pardon? Castiel frowned and opened his eyes a little bit. He hadn't even realized he done that, not until he opened them again.

- Dude, you're purring like a cat.

Castiel tilted his head. – Purring?

- You know, the sound that cats sound like when they are – content?

- Yes, Dean. But I am not a cat. And it is not in my power to turn myself into a cat. It's just… The thing you are doing with my wing…

Dean pulled back panicking. – Look, Castiel, I really don't like the sound of that.

- Please, Dean, your touch is so… gentle.

- Look, man. I am sorry you're wing was sprained but I am not touching your feathers again. Never! Besides, why couldn't you just fix your wing by yourself?

Castiel, the angel of the Lord looked down his shoes again.

- Cas? Dean asked hesitantly. – Was this all an act? You actually just wanted me to touch your wings?

- I am sorry, Dean, for taking advantage of our friendship like this. I would appreciate if you didn't mention this to anyone.

- Believe me, I won't! You are very sneaky!

After hour or so, the younger Winchester returned to the motel room.

- So, what was that all about? Sam asked.

- What was what? Dean asked raising his eyes from his book was reading.

- What was so secretive that I had to leave?

- Nothing.

- You know sure as hell that is was not "nothing". I know you and Cas share "a more profound bond" and so on. You got to see that all this gives me all kinds of ideas.

Dean felt his cheeks redden a little. – Well, it's not my fault that you have vivid imagination. Whatever you think it is, it's not. I can't tell you because Cas asked me not to.

- So you have secretive angel business with your angel you can't talk about.

- Look, Sam, what is this all about? Dean frowned and ignored the whole _his angel_ thing.

- Nothing. It's just weird that you put Cas' interest before me.

- What the hell are you talking about?

- What does your "friendship" with Cas means to you? Sam finger quoted.

- I can't see where you're aiming at, Sam. If I didn't know any better, I would say you are jealous.

- I'm not jealous.

- Yes, you are. You're like a kid who is upset because Cas won't play with you.

- Am not.

- Are too.

- Cut it out, Dean. You're the one who's in love with Cas.

Dean sighed. – Sam, you know I love you, as a brother but don't push it. I like Cas. He is my friend. It's okay to have secrets. I don't have to share everything with you.

- If it concerns both of us, you should.

- Well, in this case, it doesn't. It's nothing top secret. It's personal, okay?

Sam frowned and looked like he was constipated while he considered the possibilities. – It's about his wings, isn't?

- What?

- Secretive angel business equals wings. That makes sense. Not that I think of it, Cas did have his hurt puppy face when he zapped in.

Dean sighed. There must be something in the air as people around him were acting rather out of character.


End file.
